<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-Canon Omake: What If Someone Had Tried To Mug Taylor by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712290">Non-Canon Omake: What If Someone Had Tried To Mug Taylor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to mug Taylor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-Canon Omake: What If Someone Had Tried To Mug Taylor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crime is high in Brockton Bay, and the overworked BBPD has long taken the habit to throw anything that even remotely looks like a cape might maybe possibly be involved at the PRT.</p><p>Not the Protectorate. The Protectorate is far too busy dealing with actual, confirmed cape. The nazis alone outnumber the heroes, and isn’t that a sorry state of things? As for the Wards, well. They never <em>quite</em> got desesperate enough to ask a bunch of traumatized children to try and actually solve crimes.</p><p>(Patrolling, and the fights that come with it, is a very different thing.)</p><p>The result is that the PRT is also overworked, and that’s why Sandy is sitting in front of a teenage girl in an office borrowed from a police officer.</p><p>“So, Miss Hebert, you’re telling me that Mister Lawrence grabbed your arm and threatened to disfigured you if you didn’t give him your valuables. However, before you could react, a swarm of flies, who later on introduced themselves as ‘Golding’, surrounded him and harassed him until he met go of his knife. Did I get it right?”</p><p>The girl nods.</p><p>“Right. Then, Golding escorted both of you to the nearest police station, insuring Mister Lawrence’s compliance by threatening him with a black widow.”</p><p>“Heroically.”</p><p>“Right. They threatened him with black widows. Heroically.”</p><p>The girl nods seriously.</p><p>“<em>Very</em> heroically,” she adds.</p><p>Sandy represses the urge to burrow her head in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>